Dude! i'm falling for my wife
by LoveLover010
Summary: Troy and Gabriella went on a simple trip with their friends and when they wake up they find out THEY'RE MARRIED! find out what happens when Troyella goes to Vegas.


**Dude i'm falling for my wife**

**Hey guys i just wanna thank you for the support, i was bored and since i'm kinda obsessed with Fanfiction lately i decided to do this, sorry for my terrible spelling i'm still working on it, and sorry again if the story sucks, i thought it would be funny. Enjoy.**

Friday: 

"c'mon!" Sharpay said "how many chances you have to go to vegas!"

"i dont think its a good idea shar" Gabriella said "we have work on Monday"

"so what? we'll be back on Sunday" she argued.

"i'm in" Chad said.

"me too" Taylor said

You see Sharpay won a trip for six to Vegas and she was trying to convince her friends to go with her.

"i'm with Ella" Troy said while looking for something in the fridge.

"c'mon guys, how many times you get to have fun? You always do work and work! Go out meet life and live it!" she said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother and then back at Sharpay.

"its only for this time." She said

"fine" they said at the same time.

Gabriella sat down, she had a bad feeling about this trip, but she was gonna do it for Sharpay, how bad can it be?

Sunday

Gabriella woke up to light of the sun shining throught the window, she felt so good, she wasnt tired, she felt warm and satisfied. She opened her eyes and huged herself to something...it was warm and smelled good. Sharpay was right, she only had to let go and enjoy life, she only had one life anyways and it was worth living it.

She brushed her hair away and felt something in her hand, she looked at it, it was a...ring?

She was confused, she tried to sit up but something didnt let her, it was pulling her back...a couple of arms? She looked at the thing she was huged to...Troy!

She screamed really loud, making Troy wake up and scream also. He fell of the bed and she tried to cover herself as fast as she could when she noticed she was naked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled.

Troy was rubbing his head because it touched the ground when he fell, he then looked at his hand too..a ring?

He stood up very confused and faced Gabriella, once again she screamed really loud.

"what? What?" he asked.

She covered her eyes "i can see you thing" she said. He ran to find his boxers and put them on. "its ok now" he said.

"what the hell happened?" she asked.

"trust me i know exactly what you know"

"are we...?"

He looked at his hand again.

"i think we're married" he said...they looked at eachother as small pieces of last night came to their heads.

"this isnt good Troy...we need to find Shar" she said

He picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom, giving her enough space to change. Just to think he had Gabriella in his arms last night made him feel weird, made him feel...good. It was strange.

He pushed away those thoughts he needed to find the gang and find out if he was married or not.

Gabriella was lookin for her boots while thinking about this situation, somehow she didnt felt dirty or bad for what happened, actually she felt complete and satisfied...which was weird, she never felt that with any boy. She finished with her boots and stood up at the same time Troy came out of the bathroom, they grabbed their stuff and left.

Their first stop was the wedding chappel, where their fear was confirmed...they _were _married.

As Troy pulled her by the hand out of the hotel she decided to think how she felt about it...not to bad actually, she was Mrs Bolton. That had a good sound.

Wait...she was thinking it was a good thing to be married to Troy? She wasnt ready for that was she? And why was her heart beating faster? just because Troy was holding her hand?

"i have an idea" she said and stopped walking "why dont we call her?" she turned on her phone to find she had 3 text messages and 2 voicemails. She started reading.

_Wooooooooot! I love Vegas_

_Xoxo Shar ;)_

_I hope you're enjoying Troy boy_

_Shar. :P_

That one made her blush.

_i am soooooo wasted!_

_Lol xoxo Shar_

Ok maybe Gabriella wasnt the only one who lost her head that night, she looked at Troy who was waiting for an answer.

"i got 3 texts from shar, gonna check on the voicemails." And she did.

_First voicemail:_

"_Heyyyyy Gabs!" _she sounded drunk_ "isnt it cool, you and Troy are married, hope the room is big enough for you 2, i heard he's a wildcat, raaaarrrr"_ she started laughing.

_Second voicemail:_

"_hey again! Its me, i know you're busy but i'm in room 202 if u need me, Chad and i are a bit busy...shh dnt tell Taylor"_ she once again started laughing.

"ok" Gabriella started "she was crazy, but she's in room 202"

"thats good information" he said and grabbed her hand again, they walked back into the hotel.

Once they got there, they found out the door was open so they went inside, on her bed there was a note:

_I like to play and win, cya laterz! Lol xoxo Sharpie!_

Ok she must of been really wasted cuz she hated that nickname!

"my God! Where are you Shar" Troy said to himself.

"wait a sec _i like to play and win_...the casino!" she said!

Troy and Gabriella ran over there, they searched for any sign of Sharpay or Chad and Taylor...nothing! it was so frustrating!

Gabriella put her head on his shoulder tired of looking for them...this trip to vegas was a bad mistake! Troy rubbed her arm and kissed her head, it seemed so natural to him, she looked up at him and he looked down at her...they slowly started to lean in when...

_SPATTT_

They heard a strange noise on the janitors closet, Troy headed to it and opened the door, just to find 3 wasted friends looking up at him.

"uhh surprise?" Sharpay said knowing she was in trouble.

Monday 

"here it is" Sharpay said that afternoon walking inside Gabriellas apartment, where also Troy, Chad and Taylor were having lunch "i got an annulment, you just need to sign it" she stated

Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother, she walked over to sharpay and looked at the papers, Troy Grabbed her waist and she looked at him, they smiled at eachother and she ripped off the papers.

Everybody in the room Gasped

"what are you doing?" sharpay exclaimed.

Troy kissed Gabriellas cheek and looked at Sharpay... "well you'll see, i'm falling for my wife."

"and i'm falling for my husband"

And with a kiss they ended a very crazy weekend,

**LOL ok so i dnt know if you guys have seen it but this story was inspired on a Smallville episode, i dont know if you saw Clarks bacherlor party, it was pretty wild. I was bored so i decided to do this haha! Dont kill me! **

**Xoxo Hannah **


End file.
